Cursed Gifts And One Messed Up Ride Dean Winchester Love Story
by Ivymoonandpurpleskittles21
Summary: This is a story of my OC facing her life with cursed gifts, on her 25th birthday she meets the winchester boys, who might have the answers she's been longing to know.
1. Chapter 1

THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC CHARACTER !

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW (:

I haven't always been this way, the person i am today. Maybe I was, i have all these unanswered questions, that only one person can answer. There's only one problem, I havent seen or heard from her in 15 years... My Grandmother. She would know everything, If i got this from her, or if it just showed up out of the blue. My gifts, My curse, These pains and headaches. I remember alot about her, the way she looked, talked, acted. But the most important words i remember her saying is,  
"Don't be afraid of what you are, what you will see, It will all come together soon"  
I did'nt know what she meant now, hell the last part i'm still clueless about. It wasn't until i turned 23 that i decided to go see her, and my papa, only to find the place empty. I know they're not dead, trust me on that. But written on the wall was, Never Forget. That was the day, i began my search. No matter what will get in my way, I'll find her, and get the answers i crave to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTER (:**

25 years old, god im getting old. Feels like just yesterday i was out drinking with the girls, running down the streets of my home town, just being crazy and silly. Now i barely have any friends, but hey that's what happens when you grow up, and are on the road a lot. I drove for a while till i hit California. Ah, the sun, the warmth, i could stay here for awhile. I parked the car by a nerby motel, got a room, and headed down to the nearest bar, for a drink or two. The minute i wallked in i could smell the booze leaking off of every single person, but the one that stood out, was a young man. 23 or 24 years old, brown scruffy hair, and wore a plaid t-shirt and black jeans. He held his beer in his hand, while scanned the area. To someone normal, he would look like a average man, having a drink, but to someone like me, i could see the negativity, and the evil. Circiling his body, like a whirlpool around him. I took a sit at the bar counter, and ordered a beer, keeping my eyes set on him. Something was off about him, that much i knew. I took my advantage when i seen him coming over, with a walk that said "I'm one of the best, step out of the way." He sat down a couple seats away from me, and ordered another beverage.  
"Hey there" I said, in my most sweetest voice.  
He turned his head to look at me, put a cocky smile on and said,  
"Well hello there pretty lady"  
I looked down, pretending to blush, I have to look the part don't I?  
"Arn't you smittin?"  
"Yes I am, Now tell me, whats a beautiful girl like you doing here"  
"It's actually my birthday,"  
"Well happy birthday"  
It wasn't till i looked up and noticed his eyes flash black. Bingo.  
"How about we go back to my place, and I'll give you a present?" He winked at me.  
I non-chalently grabbed his hand, pulled him closer.  
"After you studd"  
We both got up from our spots and walked out the door. I led him into a back alley, glancing at his smile once in awhile. He thinks he'll have the upper hand on this, he should know better, not to go in an alley with a stranger. He out of anyone should know that. I stopped in my tracks, pretending to look for something.  
"Did you forget something?" He spoke, coldly and harsh.  
This is it. Now I really got to put my acting skills to work.  
"Yeah I think, I don't know though"  
When I turned around, there he was inches away from my face, and i pretended to look terrified as he pushed me to the ground, ready to kill. As soon as i hit the ground and he crouched down beside me, I was ready to stab him with my grandmother's knife and drag the demon back to hell. That is, Till I heard a voice, and my brilliant plan, backfired.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the demon turned around, I kicked him straight under his feet, grabbed my dagger and was ready to stab the little bastard, whether there was someone infront of me or not. Unfortuntly, as soon as i took it out, I heard the last mumbles of an exorcism and the demon was gone.  
"What The hell!" I screamed  
"Don't worry Beautiful, We got it" I looked up to see the most amazing green eyes, a cocky smile, and a wink.  
"You got it? That was my damn kill !" I shouted, "How would you like it if i did that to your next kill huh? Wouldn't like it too much!"  
The two young men looked shocked, guess they didn't expect that from someone like me. AKA, A girl and\or someone 5'3. When they regianed their sense, the green eyed beauty glared staright at me.  
"You could've gotten killed"  
"I had it under control till you showed up"  
"Oh yeah you handling it just fine on the ground!"  
By this time, we were chest and chest, eying eachother down.  
"Uhm Dean, Maybe You should apoligize to uhm..." the other one took a pause.  
I didn't once take my eyes off this so called "Dean" When I spoke my name,  
"Ginny"  
"Yeah Uhm Ginny, Come on Dean, You did Steal Her Kill"  
Dean Grumbled, sighed and guess what he said next?  
"I don't need to apologize to her, she should be apolizing to me sam"  
"Me apoligize?! As If !"  
"Guys.." Sam Spoke  
"Yes You Should !"  
"Make me!" I yelled  
"GUYS!" Sam shouted  
"What!?" We yelled back.  
"God if i didn't know any better, it's like you guys have known eachother since the begining of time" He shook his head "Listen Ginny, My brother is to much of a pride ego-maniac, to apoligize, so i will. We're sorry"  
I shook my head, but said "Thanks"  
"How about we buy you a drink"  
"Hmm Yeah You should, Cause one, You stole my kill, and two it's my birthday"  
I saw dean walk away back to the bar,  
"Whopdie Dee Da Loo" He muttered  
Sam shook his head,  
"Sorry about him"  
"It's alright i've delt with worse" And I actually smiled.  
"Dean stopped in his tracks, turned around and looked at me,  
"Why are you by yourself on your birthday?"  
"Well Im a hunter, which i'm guessing you two are as well"  
Dean sighed, muttered something, and continued walking. He was atleast 4 big strides ahead of us.  
"Hm, Family Business?" Sam asked  
"No I'm looking for something."  
As we entered the bar, I could see dean already has three drinks for us.  
"What are you looking for?" Sam asked  
"Answers"  
"What kind of answers?" Dean Whispered.  
"I-"  
And That's when it hit me, The pain, in my head and my eyes. My eyes started to go out, as i could see the room shifting, into something different. I could hear my name being called. The last thing i saw before i hit the floor, was the two concered faces looking back at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT MEMO !**

**PLEASE READ !**

**I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT HOW TO MAKE THE STORY MORE INTERESTING**

**SO IF ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT**

**PM ME, AND ILL TAKE A LOOK, AND TRY TO FIT EVERYTHING INTO THE STORY AS BEST AS I CAN ! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke 17 minutes later, when i opened my eyes, i found myself in a motel. One that was not my own. The room was spinning, as i grabbed my head and got up. Damn I haven't had one like that in a long time.  
"Had what?" I heard a husky, male voice ask me.  
Shit, Did i say that outloud?  
I turned my head, as slowly as i could, and seen dean sitting beside me, a little too close for comfort.  
"Uhm.." I whispered.  
it was then that he realized how close he was, and backed away,  
"Sammy went out for some grub, now what happened back there?"  
I hadnt really noticed how attractive he really looked till now. He had short brown hair, those green eyes i mentioned earlier? Yeah they're brighter. He wore a brown t-shirt and blue jeans, and his face, Perfectly angled in every right way.  
"You tell me" I said trying to bring the subject to the truth, "What happened when i passed out?"  
"We told the folks in the bar that you had a little too much to drink, and we had to take little miss birthday girl home" He winked at the last part,  
I snorted but smiled. Then his face went serouis.  
"Now what happened?"  
"Nothing just got dizzy that's all"  
"Mhm Dizzy," He said sarcasticly "Now tell me the truth ginny"  
"That is the truth!"  
Okay so it wasn't, but i didn't want them knowing. My own family doesn't know. They think i went off to college. Which is like a four year course, let me remind you. I only two years to found out the truth.  
"Bullshit" Dean stood up, "Then explain what you meant when you got up!"  
I could feel my blood boil in rage, how could he?! He didn't even know me for a day, and he is already thinking he knows it all! Before i could say another word, Sam walked in with Hambugers, a 24 pack of beer, and apple pie. He took one look at me, and sighed.  
"Please don't tell me you guys are at it again.."  
I mumbled something about him being a jerk, and walked away.  
Then it hit me.. Again. I was in their motel. How far away was i too mine? Where's my car!?  
"Where the hell is my car!?" I whipped around, Seeing dean smirk.  
"Don't worry, i drove it here."  
I sighed, thank god.  
"OK where is here?" I asked sam, knowing he wasn't as big of a jerk as his brother.  
"Just a couple doors done from yours."  
Before i could ask how they knew where i was staying at, dean spoke,  
"You had all the information in your purse."  
"You went into my purse !" I yelled at him  
"Well yeah, we had to get your keys. It was either that, or left your car at the bar!" he shouted back.  
"Can we just eat?"  
I sighed, I was staring to get a headache.  
"Yeah sam, we can" I spoke, with a smile on my face.  
"Oh the birthday girl can smile."  
I made a fake laughing sound, then realized how silly that sounded, and actually laughed.

*An Hour Later*  
I was laying on the bed, upside down with my head on the floor. That buger was pretty damn good. My beer rested on the floor.  
"Well I better get going.." I whispered starting to get up  
"Nope" To my suprise, sam said that.  
"What do you mean?" I asked shocked, "You arn't going to shank me are you?!"  
Another suprise hit me. Dean Laughed.  
"Shanked?"  
"Yes shanked" I laughed with him.  
What the hell is going on with us? one minute we're fighting, the next we're laughing with eachother.  
"No you are not going to get shanked" Sam said with a smile, "After what happened at the bar, we want you to stay here for the night."  
"Why?" I asked, flipping myself upside down again.  
"Just in case it doesnt happen again." Dean said 'matter of factly'  
I nodded letting them know it was okay, but one question leaked into my mind.  
"Where am i going to sleep?"  
Both the boys blushed crimson red,  
"Well you can sleep with me or dean" Sam said looking down, "I don't bite.. I don't know about dean though"  
Just when he said that, dean looked at with made a biting look. I just rolled my eyes, and grinned big.  
"Hmmm, how about i fall asleep in this bed, and in the morning i'll see which boy i end up with okay?"  
They both nodded. I got up from my spot, and took a big swig of my beer, walked over to the radio in the room, and turned it on. One way or Another came on. I immeditally started to dance, everywhere. The boys couldn't help but laugh.  
"Oh Yeah Ginny?"  
I turned around, still swaying to the music,  
"Yeah sammy?"  
"She's Drunk!" Dean Yelled.  
"Am not!" I yelled back, and almost falling over.  
Sam just shook his head, but i say a smile creep on his face.  
"Seeing how we all get along.. Well sometimes.." Sam started, "How about you come on hunts with us, maybe you'll find your answers?"  
I thought about it for awhile. Could they really help me? if even they don't know what i am? Maybe i will, for a few months.  
"Sure" I smiled, jumping up and down.  
I crashed down on the bed, and before i knew it i was asleep. Must've been all the dancing.

*DREAM*  
I was running, Running from something. I heard growls, seen eyes. Red, black, Gold eyes. Starting at me in every direction. I tripped over a thread of darkness, clearer than the morning sky without any clouds. It wrapped itself around me, as the growls got closer, the eyes become bigger. I started chanting for it to leave me alone. It wasn't until i felt a scratch down my back, that i screamed...

"Ginny!" A voice whispered to me, "Ginny!"  
I darted upward, covered in sweat and blood?  
I started to breath heavily, then i felt someone touch my arm. I punched whoever it was in the stomach, and they groaned.  
"Dean?"  
"Yupp. It's me" He sounded awful. I kinda feel bad now.  
"Im sorry.."  
"It's okay.." he whispered.. "Why-Why are you bleeding.?"  
I gave him a puzzeled look. So i really was.  
"Where?"  
"On your back."  
My eyes went big, and i touched my back. There it was. The scratch mark, from my shoulder down to my middle back. Oh Shit...


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT**

**I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT RESTARTING THE STORY FOR TWO REASONS**

**1. I THINK I COULD DO BETTER WITH THE STORY**

**2. I AM NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS FOR IT**

**BUT, IF I GET A REVIEW, JUST ONE, I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY**

**IF I DON'T IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS. THEN I WILL DELETE THE STORY AND START OVER**

**IT WILL HAVE THE SAME PLOT, BUT I HONESTLY THINK I COULD DO BETTER WITH THIS STORY**

**THAT AND BECAUSE I HAVEN'T GOT ANY REVIEWS, I FEEL IT ISN'T THAT GOOD**

**SO ONCE AGAIN SEND IN A REVIEW IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS IF YOU WANT IT TO STAY THE WAY IT IS. **

**THANK YOU (:**


	7. Chapter 7

It was 3 am, by the time dean went back to sleep. Me however, stayed up. I was sitting on the double bed we shared, poundering my thoughts about the scar. I knew things like this has happened to me before, but not this bad. I would wake up with bruises or scratches, and sure i have two kittens, but if they scratched me that bad, i would of woken up for sure. I shook my head, and looked around. Sam was cuddled in the blankets, with his mouth open a little bit, While dean was flat on his stomach, with the blankets a little bit over his back. Did i mention he was shirtless? Nights like this, made me lonely. I haven't been "Together" With someone in quite a while. 2 years to be exact. I groaned quietly, and got up. I needed a ciggeratte. Grabbing my pack from my purse, i walked out the door, making sure not to wake the boys.  
Thankfully there was a couple chairs for me to sit on, and no sign saying i can't smoke. I light the ciggeratte, and started humming to myself. by half way through the smoke, i felt a presence, and quickly turned my head. There sitting beside me was a man in his mid 30's (Guessing here), brown scruffy hair, and a bash trench coat on. I just started at him for a minute,  
"Smoking is bad for your body" He said, Like i never heard that one before.  
"You don't have to tell me, I already know" I laughed  
Still it remains the question, who is he?  
"You know sam and dean winchester?"  
I raised an eye-brow,  
"You know them?"  
He nodded once, "Yes, For many years"  
"Sick" Was all i said.  
"I know who you are"  
I frooze. Completly and utterly, he knew? Does that mean..?  
"Okay One. How, And two. Why?"  
"I'm an angel"  
I took one good look at him, and laughed.  
"Yeah, And I'm not a freak"  
"No you are not" He look dead right seroius. Which scared me quite abit.  
"What is your name then?"  
"Castiel"  
He did not once skip a heartbeat with these questions.  
"Okay.. Back to the other question, Why? Why do i have these things, and why do you know?"  
"I only know, because of god. And Why you have these gifts, I do not know"  
I puffed out a long breath, and chucked my ciggeratte. Well What an amazing angel he turned out to be.  
"I'm Sorry" He actaully sounded sincere, and i aprecciate that.  
"It's okay, I'm just confused. I want to know why"  
"And You Will, In time" He then took a long pause, "You look a lot like her"  
Before i can ask who, He vanished. Like he wasn't even there to begin with. God damnit, i thought. I just sat there, waiting to see if he would come back, but he never did. Till I heard a laugh.  
"Okay Come on out, Angel, Whatever your name is" I yelled.  
But he didn't come out, HE on the other hand did. The Man i knew for many years, The man who has haunted me from the begining. His body was complete shadow, but i could see the detail of his face, through my mind. Bloody, and one deep scar down the left side of his face.  
"What the hell do you want!" I screamed not caring about the consicences.  
The only sound i heard was his laughs, but his word flooded my mind. One of the reasons i thought i was crazy, before i found out what i was.  
"Leave me alone"  
You're not home, Your at a motel room. I am in control now, Not you.  
"GO AWAY!" I screamed.  
"Ginny?" I heard Deans Voice behind me.  
I whipped around, as he started at me confused. Now how am i going to lie my way out of this?

We walked back into the motel room, screaming at eachother. It was none of his business who i was talking to.  
"Ginny, If you could just calm down, We could help you" he yelled at me  
"Oh me calm down!?" I shot right back at him.  
Sam moved in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Which i was glad.  
"God you're being immature"  
"How am i being immature? Just cause you don't need to know about my personal life!"  
"If we're going to be going on hunt together and helping you find answers, we need to know what's going on!"  
"Well maybe i don't need your help!"  
He groaned, sat himself on the bed, and put both his hands on his head.  
"Look Ginny, I'm not much for believing in destiny, but maybe we were suppose to meet?"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"out of all of california, we meet up. And from the look of the sititiuon back there, you weren't on a regular hunt."  
I sighed and sat beside him,  
"You're right.." I finally admitted it. But how can i tell him about everything, when i don't even understand it myself.  
"You can just say a little bit for now, that's all i'm asking for" he whispered, turning his head to look at me.  
And there we were again, close as can be. i swear, one centimeter closer, and our noses would be touching.  
"Well, There's this demon, after me, ever since i was a little girl. I wanted to know more, why he was after me" I whispered back.  
There i only told half the truth. He only said a little bit anyway. All he did was nod, but the look in his eyes, said he wanted to do more. it wasn't until, our lips were brusing together, that i realized, we were about to take it to the next step. That is if i didn't get another headache, blurry eyed, Pain. All i could hear was dean yelling for sam to get up, as he held my body tight. It happened so fast, but at the same time in slow motion. I gripped his shirt, and yelled in pain. And right before i passed out, I had another one. I had another Vision of the past. A vision about the winchester boys, their mother, and a fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Fire burned my eyes, it felt like my stomach was slashed open. The room, it seemed hotter. More intense. Was this how Their mom died? Yes. I could see her body on top of the ceiling. But who's eyes was i looking through? I was about to find out, till i seen yellow eyes popped right in my face. I screamed, when i woken up. I had both boys over me, concern on their faces.  
"Don't ever do that again!" Dean said to me, while i was getting up  
"Sorry can't help it.." I whispered.  
I was weak, out of energy. All i really wanted to do was go back to bed.  
"I'm sleepy.."  
"You can go to sleep once you tell us what happened Ginny," Sam spoke  
"I just passed out.." I lied  
"Damnitt Ginny! what the hell did we just talk about!" Dean yelled at me  
"Well I'm sorry, but last time i checked, you said i can tell you a little bit for now!"  
"Wait.. what?" Sam questioned  
"Ginny here, has a demon after her"  
Sams eyes went big, with his mouth open a little bit.  
"Do you know his name?"  
"No... If i know his name, i over-power him... So he doesn't tell me" I whispered  
"Back to the real matter, what the hell happened..?" Dean looked at me, rubbing his head, "two times in one right, seems a little fishy to me"  
"Ohhh, did you have a prositute here earlier?" I smirked, avoiding the question.  
Sam laughed, a little louder than i thought.  
"Ha... Ha.." Dean did not seem amused, "Now, what happened?!"  
I think i have heard that question too much for one night. God I just met these two, and im in their motel room. I swear i don't usually do this kinda thing.  
There was a long pause, until i said exactly what was on my mind.  
"Your guys mom was pretty.."  
It was like something inside of dean snap, when i finished my sentance.  
"What the hell do you mean by that" He pratically growled.  
Sam on the other hand, looked stunned.  
"I seen her.. Her eyes, she looked scared. I would be too.." I whispered. I never should have said anything, "The way the fire took her body.. it was unbearable.."  
Both boys looked at me, like they didn't know what to say. I was the one to break the silence.  
"I am a vision seer of the past. Of past deaths to be exact. I can control them, but only to an a certin point.. some say it's a blessing to have these gifts.. i call it a curse. I have lived with this since i was a little girl. Try waking up, from seeing a person die at the age of 7. Or seeing it on one of my moms murder investagation shows.."  
I took a short pause, before i told the rest. Told them the real reason I'm a freak.  
"And that's not all.. I can see the future too, barely, but it's still there. I can sense spirits. Sense the living and the deads emotions. Even animals, i can see it all. The core, the light and dark in people. I thought i was crazy, it wasn't until i almost turned 19 that someone, a very close friend, who has gifts aswell told me everything. "  
I started to siliently cry. They both just looked at me, like i really was the freak i knew i was.  
"I'll just pack up my stuff and go.."  
Sam was the first to speak,  
"No, we said we will help you and we will"  
"but.."  
"No buts ginny.." dean whispered.  
"No, I Am a freak, i always was, always will be"  
and with that i walked out the door, grabbed my keys and opened my car. I could see dean and sam coming out of the motel, heading towards my car. It wasn't until i seen the man behind them, that i screamed for them to go. They looked behind them, and seen him. To them, they seen the shadow, but to me, i seen much more.  
**Well.. Well...Well...**  
His words crowded my mind, but to my suprise, dean and sam could hear him. Why couldn't I?  
"Well what!?" Dean yelled.  
Little Ginny made friends, isn't that nice..  
He took two steps forward, and sam drew a gun. He stopped but smirked.  
**Ginny, darling... Have you had fun with your little trip.**  
"Shut up!" I yelled gribbing my head.  
"Yeah shut the hell up!" Sam yelled and shot the gun two times.  
It didn't work though, i knew it wouldn't. He then threw them to the ground, pinning them in place. Thankfully they were still conscoius.  
"What.. What the hell" dean spoke  
I heard his laugh, that damn laugh.  
**you're nothing but a freak, ginny, but maybe that's why your so special, or maybe it's cause you have her soul.**  
Her? Her this and that. Who is this her!?  
"Who the hell are you talking about" I yelled.  
**You really don't know the power you can posses do you**  
"Like i want it!" I growled.  
The boys both had no choice but to stand back and watch, as we argued.  
**Sure you do, Everyone wants your power. The demons, The angels. Everything and Everyone in this world does.**  
I glared into his eyes, wishing i could just pounce and make him stop, and give me real answers.  
**You have her soul, her gifts, her power. Think, think real hard. Who do you know that you never met.**  
"Now your just talking in riddles you asshole!" I yelled at him  
Am I? I want you angry, i want you pissed.  
"Well you're getting there!"  
**Good, Now to finish this off, what would you do, if i were to take this little girl.. what's her name.. Oh yeah Gabrielle.**  
Fear struck my body, not Gabby.. not my niece. Anger boiled my body, and the rage got so strong, it was like light was radiating my body.  
He laughed, **Good. I won't touch her pretty, I just wanted to see if you could manifest the power**.  
"You better not fucking touch her!" I screamed, as the light started to get brighter.  
He chuckled, louder and louder, till he disaperred. i collasped and heard dean's concered yells for the third time tonight. I have to stop passing out like this...

A/N SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING, IT'S GOING TO 3 AM HERE, BUT I REALLY WANTED THE NEXT CHAPTER UP, SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD RE- DO IT OR NOT. IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS, I WILL BE TAKING THAT AS A YES TO RE-DO IT. xD


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't wake up till the next morning, with not Dean, but sam beside me. He was reading a book, prompt up, with his back against the headboard. I made a grungling sound. My throat hurt, well actually my whole body hurt. I couldn't remember much from last night. Red eyes came, and then a flash of light? I don't really know.  
"Hey there sleepy head"  
I turned my head, to see sam smiling down at me. I groggly got up, and then fell flat on my face back on the bed. God, I'm exhausted.  
"Guess you're still tired huh?"  
"Mhm" I mumbled into the pillow.  
He just laughed, "Well i bet, a beam of light shot out of you last night"  
I was up in a heart beat, looking at him.  
"What?"  
"You don't remember?"  
I shook my head no, "I remember the demon came, and some kind of light, but i didn't think it was me"  
"Well it was, scared the shit outta dean when you passed out, You have a habit of doing that don't you"  
I just shrugged, "Where is dean anyway?"  
"gone to get pie.."  
I looked at the clock, "At 7 in the morning?"  
"Yupp"  
"That guy sure is strange.."  
Sam just nodded his head,  
"What are your reading?" I asked him  
"Our dad's journal, it has everything you will ever need to know about the supernatural"  
I just nodded, "Does it have red eyes?"  
"That's what i've been looking for, but no luck"  
I sighed and fell back on the bed. I needed a shower, and a coffee.  
"Do you think i could call Dean, and ask him to get me a coffee?"  
"Yeah, here's his number."  
Sammy gave it to me, and i dialed the number.  
"Hello?" I heard the husky voice, and for some odd reason, it made me shiver.  
"Hey dean"  
"Well look who's awake, you had us scared"  
"Yeah, Yeah i scare a lot of people"  
I heard a laugh on the other line,  
"Not that way asshole" But i laughed with him, "Do you mind picking me up a coffee, 3 sugar, 3 cream?"  
"Sure thing squirt"  
"Awesome i have a new nickname now" I rolled my eyes  
"You sure do, Well see ya's in a bit"  
"Sure, Sure Superman"  
I heard him laugh, before i hung up.  
"Is he getting you one?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes of that book.  
"Yeah, He called me squirt,"  
"It's better than being called a jerk" Sam laughed, and so did I.  
"I'm heading to the shower" I told him, walking to my bag.  
"Alright"

The shower was amazing, once again the water called to me. I never understood why. Just when i'm near it, it calls to me. Nothing like "Yo Ginny come bath with me", But in a feeling kind of way. It was too confusing for now. I got out, and dried off. Then started to get dressed. I only got my Bra, and panties on that i heard a knock on the door, and i unlocked it. And here comes dean.  
"Woah,"  
I turned around, not caring. Its like wearing a bikini right?  
"What?"  
He didn't say anything, just stood there with his mouth open, staring at me. In his left hand, held my coffee, and the other on the wall, like he was making sure not to fall over. I just rolled my eyes, grabbed my coffee and shut the door.  
"Thanks superman!"  
I heard silience for about 30 seconds, before i heard him say,  
"Holy shit man"  
I just shook my head, and finished getting dressed. I was wearing, White ripped leggings, shorts that went to my mid thigh, and a black tank top. When i walked out, both boys were talking. I didn't really care about, so i just walked back to the bed and sat down.  
"Hey can you guys get me my purse?"  
"Uhm.. Sure.." Sam said, but was he blushing?  
Do i have my nipple showing or something? I looked down, nope nothing popping out.  
"here" He handed to me,  
"Thanks," I got out my pack of smokes, and lit one.  
"So what are we talking about?"  
"there's a case?" Dean said, not once taking his eyes off me. Okay seriously, do i need to double check?  
"What about?"  
"Several girls is falling asleep after being pricked by a needle"  
"So like sleeping beauty"  
Dean looked at me, like i was crazy.  
"You know, the fairytale?"  
He just nodded,  
"Anyway, we're heading out. You're riding with me."  
"What! Why?!" I yelled "What about my baby"  
"Sammy will drive it, and just incase something bad happens"  
I have to admit, I have a over-protected family, but a guy who i just met protecting me like this, i don't know if i like it or not. but i agreed.  
We packed up, and got into the impala.

"Are we there now?" i whined.  
"Ginny.. We've only been on the road for a half an hour."  
Wait... what? I thought it's been an hour...  
"Did i pass out or something?"  
"No you were just zoned out, listening to your music." He chuckled, "You know, my music is good too"  
I just shrugged. I like listening to country music. How did i zone out for that long though? Did i have another vision? No, i wouldve remember seeing something.  
"Hey look at that"  
We passed a beach, and everything just seemed perfect. The only time i was at a real beach, i was a little girl. Now that lake is all gross, and no one can swim in it.  
"It's so beautiful.."  
I got that surging, water calling feeling, and like i usually had to do, ignored it. I just wish we were there already.  
"I'm going to sleep." I told dean.  
"Okay"  
I lied my head against the door, but it wasn't comfy enough. I shifted a lot before making up my mind. I moved to the other side, and laid my head on dean's shoulder, and snuggled in. It took me a while, but i fell asleep. For once, i actaully had a normal, nice dream. And i liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to dean shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes, stretched, then got out.  
"where's our dorm?" I said sleeply.  
"Sammie's gone to sign in"  
I mumbled a okay, and start to sway back and forth. I was tired as balls. Before i could program what was going on, dean picked me up bridal style. I didn't bother to say thank you, or even nod. My head hit chest, and my eyes started to close. I was in the middle of awake and asleep, as Dean walked me to the motel. I felt a comfy surface on my side. I wanted to sleep, I wanted to just curl up like i used to do at home. Man, I missed them. Maybe i'll go see them soon.  
"Ginny..?" Sam shook me a little bit  
"No, let her sleep.. She's probably still exhausted."  
I shook my head no, and slowly got up.  
" No, No.. I'm fine" I yawned, "I could go for some coffee though."  
Sam smiled, "I'll go get some."  
Dean went to open his mouth, but sam beat him to it.  
"And some pie!"  
I heard the door open, then close. Slowly getting out of the bed, i went for my purse, and got a smoke. Lighting it, I heard a chuckle.  
"Smokings Bad for you"  
I smiled, " A angel told me that last night.."  
Dean's eyes went big, "Who?"  
"i think he said his name was Castiel?" I took a puff of my ciggeratte, waiting patiently for my coffee.  
I seen Dean smile, And nodd,  
"Sounds Like Cas" He took a pause, "Did he say anything else to you?"  
'Just that i look like "Her?"  
"So Cas knows as well"  
"I Guess.. He told me he doesn't know why i have these gift" I shook my head, trying to remember EVERYTHING, but still that night is a blur.  
"I don't know if he's lying or not.." There was short pause, till i felt a presence behind me and dean.  
"Hi there Castiel.." I whispered  
"An Angel does not lie." Was all he replied back.  
"I don't know that for sure. Trust is not just given, it needs to be earned, so before you do that, i can't trust what you say" I said getting up and looking him in the eyes.  
"Cas, What are you doing here?" Dean asked.  
"I heard ginny, so i came.."  
I knew he was lying, not saying all of the truth.  
"What else?" I asked  
"That is all"  
"Bullshit i said, You know the gifts i possess so you must know i can tell when someone lies."  
"That is very true" He sighed, "I am also here to get information on the demon following you"  
"Beats me. He just started following me one day. Invaded my dreams, made me think the worst in sititutions." I replied to him, "Why do you need to know"  
"The powers you possess are strong enough to get rid of him, even strong enough to destory this world if you could"  
"I don't understand what you are mean by "power", I only have pain in the ass gifts"  
"Yes, Her gifts"  
Finally something snapped in within me, i was tired of this "her" shit, and saying i have power. I was done with it. I grabbed the angel by the shirt and pulled him in,  
"Listen angel, i am done with this shit, tell me who this "her" is"  
Castiel and dean looked suprised, but didn't say anything.  
"I can not say, the timing is not right" Castiel finally said.  
"Whatever" I pushed him away, and then sam walked through the door,  
"Coffee and pie right-" he stopped what he was saying once he saw the tension between us three.  
"What happened?" He sighed.  
"Angel boy is ticking me off"  
Sam just shook his head,  
"If you don't mind Ginny i would like to speak to sam and dean.. alone"  
"Yeah, Yeah whatever" I said grabbing my purse and walking out the door, leaving the three for some alone time. More questions filled my head. I hadn't planned on this, when i left. Hadn't planned on finding more questions, instead of answers. I just wanted to go home.  
I sat down on the sidewalk and lit another smoke, and took a sip of my coffee. I started humming songs, till i seen something shiny. Curisoty got the better of me, as i picked it up. I felt something sharp, and then the world started to fade. I remember looking down, and seeing it was a needle. Just like sleeping beauty, I pricked my finger, and now i guess it's time for sleep, once again.

Dean's P.O.V

"Castiel, we can't just leave her by herself"  
"Dean you played your part in this, now it's time to leave" Castiel voice became more rough and seroius.  
i couldn't leave Ginny to face whatever was out there on her own, rather god says so or not.  
"Isn't there something we could do instead? To protect her?" Sam chimed in.  
"You could keep to a distant."  
"No we are staying with her" I yelled at him.  
He was about to reply, before we heard something hit the door. I walked over, ready to fight, but when i opened it, ginny came falling down. By the look of it, she passed out once again. I felt like i was gonna have a panic attack, but all i did was lift her up and set her on the bed, while sam went out to see if anything was out there. When he came back he was holding something,  
"Dean i think we have a problem"  
"What sam?!" I growled at him. I couldn't help it, i needed to protect her. I had too.  
"I think she's cursed"  
"What?" i asked.  
When i turned i knew what he meant, and i knew it wasn't good.

**I WOULD LIKE A REVIEW BEFORE I UPLOADED THE NEXT CHAPTER ! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR ! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

When my eyes finally opened, I realized i wasn't at the motel anymore, instead i was.. home? My old home, my childhood home. I took everything in. The circle driveway, my mom's garden, our swings that hung on a metal pole attached to the tallest tree's i have ever seen. Most of all i noticed my house. The white brick house, wasn't damaged, nothing was. It was the same, before we moved. I started to get teary eyed.  
"Gin" I heard a fimaler voice, and turned around to see my mother.  
"Mom?"  
"Ofcoarse it's me silly," She looked me over, examing my head, "you haven't ran into a tree again did you?"  
I laughed, "Mom i haven't ran into one since i was 7"  
Then my mom laughed, "Gin, You're only 5, i swear you want to grow up too fast"  
wait, 5? I walked over to the window, and was staring at myself. Only younger. My brown hair was down to my butt, and i was tiny, and short. I really was five again.  
"Come on, i have to go get dad, do you want to come?"  
I paused, I'm really home? I'm younger, I really can start my life over..  
"Yeah, I would love that" I smiled at the younger version of myself, forgetting all about the winchester boys, the angel, the real world.

Dean's P.O.V  
"How do we help her?" I walked back and forth impatiently.  
Sam was on the computer researching on how to fix this, while Castiel looked out the window, not saying anything.  
"I'm not sure dean, nothing's showing up.." Sam replied back to me.  
I sighed in frustated and looked down to Ginny. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. I realized that the first night i slept beside her. Her hair caressed her face, and her arms were above her head. She looked like an angel. I wish i could see those never ending, changing color eyes. How they change color so much, i will never understand, but i don't think i would ever want too. I should've been there with her..  
"Don't beat yourself up about this dean" Castiel whispered.  
"If it wasn't for you wanting to talk to us alone, this never would have happened!" I yelled at him  
"Yes it would've, she has been cursed the moment she walked in"  
"Then how do we fix it?"  
"I do not know" He looked down at the floor, "I wish she never got cursed though, Ginny is special, she needs to be kept awake, or atleast not in a sleep state like this one"  
"Why, what will happen to her" Sam asked, turning around to face him.  
"Darkness will happen. She is most vulnerable when she is in a state like this, and they will take that for advantage"

No One's P.O.V  
Ginny got into the van, and they left. She missed the long ass drive way, and the ride into town from this way. She missed seeing the nature, the woods. She hated being in a booster seat though. She sighed in frustation.  
"What's wrong hunnie?"  
"I don't like the booster seat.." She whispered.  
"Well when you get bigger, you won't need one."  
Ginny knew that, but for some odd reason, didn't want to get bigger. she wanted to stay little forever. She looked out the window, while her mother kept going straight. But in the mirror, her eyes flashed red, then back to normal. With a smile, she said,  
"We're almost there.."

Dean's POV  
Hours passed by, and i still couldn't do a thing to save her. I hope sam gets something soon.  
"I found something!"  
"What's that?" I asked, leaning over his shoulder.  
"Damn.. " We both whispered..

Ginny's POV  
We turned into the parking lot my dad works at. It was 10 after 5 and i could not see my dad anywhere.  
"What's taking him so long mom?" I groaned,  
"Oh You know your father," My mom smiled, "But let's play a game to pass the time"  
"Okay" I smiled, "What game?"  
My mother smiled, and looked at me. Then her eyes flashed red. Red eyes. I gasped and undid my seatbelt, and tried to get out of the van. Sure enough, it was locked. Big suprise.  
"You are not my mother!" I yell at him.  
"Oh but i kinda am, I am her, i am inside her body. Now how about you show me some respect."  
"How about you fuck off !" I shot back at him.  
"Very, Very immature Gin"  
"Do not call me that." I growled at him.  
I got thrown to the backseat, and couldn't get back up. Everytime i did, i just got weaker.  
"Now about that game, we should play, Let's see how much it will take, to rip that soul out of you"  
That is when i screamed.

Dean's POV  
"This is the only way to save her?" Castiel asked, "A simple kiss?"  
"Well not exactly, it needs to be true loves kiss" Sam replied back to her.  
"And how do you suppose we find this true love?"  
"We're not sure"  
I kept quiet, furious that some guy gets to kiss her. I will not be in the same room, thats for sure.  
"Well if he's up for it" I heard sam say,  
"Up for what?" I asked,  
"You kiss her" Castiel replied back to me, but looking at Ginny.  
"Me?" I asked  
"Yes, you dean."  
I was suprised, but knelt down to the bed. I wasn't sure about this, i couldn't be her 'True Love'. But i guess i can give it a shot. My lips got closer and closer to her, ready to break this damn spell.

Ginny's POV  
Little by little, my soul was being ripped out. This is just a dream, Just a dream. I chanted in my head, as i screamed in pain. I heard him chuckle.  
"This is no dream hunnie."  
I spat in his face, "Fuck you"  
His eyes narrowed, and shoved his hand further into my chest. I screamed louder, just wanting to be back home. I needed to be home. Then out of nowhere, i felt warmth against my lips.  
"What.. What the.." I heard red eyes mumble.  
I opened my eyes, to see him being flung out of the car. The world i was in started to fade away. I started to slip away, like i was flying rapidly into the sky. With the last of my strength, i screamed dean's name.

I heard people mumbling, and felt lips upon my own. When i opened my eyes, i could dean was the one kissing me. I lifted his head, and took his lips off my own. No, I wanted them to stay. So i did what any other girl would do, leaned in and kissed him back. I could feel him smile, and were those tears? I pulled away, and he and i got up. I was light headed. What happened? Oh.. now i remember.  
"You are awake" Castiel looked at me,  
"Yeah.."  
"Mind filling us in?" Sam asked  
I nodded and we exchanged what happened. Dean and i shared quite a few looks, while doing so.  
"So it was a witch who did this to me?"  
"We're assuming so.." Dean whispered to me.  
I smiled, feeling new. Even though the inside still felt like being ripped out.  
"Then lets go get her then, No one messed up with my mind, but me"

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER (:**


	12. Chapter 12

I WON'T BE ABLE TO PUT A NEW CHAPTER UP FOR AWHILE...

WE ARE HAVING OUR DOG PUT DOWN THURSDAY..

HE'S MY BABY BOY, HAVE BEEN SINCE WE GOT HIM, WHEN HE WAS 3 MONTHS OLD

HE IS NOW 10.. SO IT'S HARD TO LET HIM GO

I CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING, NOTHING.

I JUST DON'T HAVE THE INSPIRATION, OR THE ENERGY RIGHT NOW

I HOPE YA'LL WILL UNDERSTAND.

I AM HOPING TO HAVE ONE UP SOMETIME NEXT WEEK, IF I AM FEELING BETTER

THANKS GUYS !


	13. Chapter 13

The witches hideout was an old factory building. The walls looked like were rotting, and there was no doubt that they were going to be bugs in it. Gah.. I hated bugs. We all walked slowly into the building, with our flashlights on. Yes, it was picth dark. It really sucked, considering i am afraid of the dark. We creeped around the hall, silent. The lights were flickering, and the air just seemed eery.  
"You doing okay?" Dean asked  
I nodded, "Just want this over with, so i can get the hell out"  
We turned the corner and the whispers of an hex began to surface.  
"Hold on" I whispered, holding my hand out infront of them. Sam and dean made an unsure look, but castiel just nodded.  
I crept around wall, and i seen a girl with long black hair, and an raven beside her. Damn, i hope i don't have kill the poor raven. I actually liked them. I crept against the wall, and motioned that the boys follow.  
"I know you are here.." I heard her voice, but she was still looking down at the plate with disgusting unmentionables on it.  
I straighted forward, "Why did you hex me?"  
"Oh hunnie" She looked at me, and got up, "Because he wanted me too"  
"Red eyes" I whispered it, not meaning for it to be a question, but she answered anyways.  
"Yes, red eyes" She smirked, and brong her arm up so the raven could land on it.  
"Why though"  
"Because you are weak that way"  
I laughed, "I mean why do that for him"  
She smiled big, "Because he told me i can get some that glorious powers, when he rips it out of you" Sighing, she continued, "But i guess that didn't work out, i told him the winchester boys would find a way around it"  
Shrugging, she walked forward.  
"Yeah, well you were right" I started walking towards her too.  
"Oh silly girl, you don't know how to manifest those powers yet"  
I smirked myself, "Don't need too"  
I thought of everything that made me angry threw out the years. My so called love, leaving me. These gifts, the people who hurt me and brother years ago. Withen seconds, light was raditiating from my hands.  
She staggered back, she was scared, though her face didn't show it.  
"You think you could kill me with light? Thats cute"  
I shook my head, "No, But how about this"  
Fire emerged in the light. I don't know how, and i don't know how i am going to explain this to the boys, nor do i want to look behind me at them. It just felt right, good.  
Her eyes darted, and she started to mumble shit, i didn't know.  
"stop with this foolishness." A voice that wasn't mine, came out of my mouth.  
My vision started to fade, and when i opened i seen her again. But i knew i wasn't me. Who was I?  
"Berl.." I heard Castiel spoke in a gently whisper.  
"Yes castiel" more words came out my mouth, with no control.  
Is this 'her'? Is this why it felt so right when fire emerged in my hands? I was living in the back of my mind, seeing, hearing, but no longer could speak. All i could do, was sit back and watch this woman take over my body.  
"So it is true"  
I felt my head nod, and then raised my arms, and seen fire shoot out. It landed on the floor like sparks and the room caught up in flames. My body became weak, and my vision went fuzzy once again. When i opened i was me again, well i think..  
"Dean?!" I yelled. Yupp me again.  
I felt someone pick me up and run.  
"it's okay, I'm right here" Dean spoke  
I couldn't see his face because of the smoke, but just hearing his voice brong me comfort. Sam and Castiel was ahead of us. Dean was running as fast as he could, without letting the broken wood fall in our way, dodging each obstacle. I could faintly see the entrance, closer and closer. The smoke got too much, and i started to fade. I couldn't breathe. My head went back, and i heard dean yell. I knew we were outside by then, because the smoke was gone. I wasn't inhaling it anymore, and i felt rocks against my back. I opened my eyes, and seen them, all staring. Castiels face was the one that caught me the most. He was on the verge of tears. Could this berl of been his friend? A long lost friend that passed away? or disapeered? What exactly happened back there? Looking at my hands, there were burns, why? The fire didn't touch my hand. It levited against the light. All these questions i had in my head, became unanswered, as i fell in a sleep.

*A Months Later*  
I woke up in a hospital bed, why.. i don't know. I turned around and seen dean sitting there, tears cascading down his face. What the hell is going on.  
"Dean..? Dean...?" I kept saying his name, but he didn't look up.  
Just then, a doctor came in.  
"I'm sorry .." He was staring at dean.  
I watched, wondering why no one has realised i am awake.  
"When she will wake up?"  
Wake up?  
"Dean, Babe, i am awake.." i tried shaking his arm but it went right through.  
"No...No" I mumbled, shaking my head, "I can't be..."  
Dean got up, and kissed my lips, like it will be the last time he ever did.  
"I'm sorry"  
Tears fell down my cheeks, as the realization kicked in, I was dying. I'm becoming a spirit...

A/N FINALLY GOT A CHAPTER UP! WOO WOO! SORRY FOR THE WAIT. BEEN BUSY, AND WITH MAVERICK PASSING, I HAVEN'T HAD ANY INSPIRATION. HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT, LEAVE A REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER (:


	14. NEED TO READ

**IF YOU GUYS WANT A NEW CHAPTER UP**

**PM ME, OR LEAVE A REVIEW**

**I WILL NOT BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER UNTIL YOU DO **

**(:**


	15. Chapter 15

It's been about a week since i found out that i am in a coma. I haven't been able to leave this damn hospital room though, it was honestly driving me nuts. Pure torture i tell ya. I looked at my lifeless body, and everyday i just seem to be looking worse. The boys and Castiel have came by to see me everyday, from the time visiting hours start, to the time it ends. As far as my lifeless body goes, Dean wasn't looking all that well either. I could see the light in his eyes fading, but i knew he would never give up hope on me. He does tell me everyday after all. I heard them talk about trying to find a way around this, and everytime they ask Castiel if this was the end for me, he would just simply say "I can not give out that information". Not only does that scare the boys, but it scares as well. I couldn't die, i couldn't. I had to keep hope, and trust the boys. Being impatient though, doesn't help my case.  
"Ugh" I sigh in frustration, walking around the dull room, "This is boring"  
I heard a little girl giggle, whipping around i seen her. Her hair was long, blonde and curly. She wore a little white poofy dress, and was holding a teddy bear in both arms against her chest. She only looked about 5 or 6, which saddened me. I have always hated seeing little kids as spirits.  
"So hows being a spirit so far?" She spoke  
"I am not a spirit.." I grumbled.  
"No.. Not yet" She looked down, "You can't die Ginny."  
"How-How do you know my name?"  
"That i am not allowed to tell you"  
"Of Course" I sighed.  
For a 5 or 6 year old, she sure does talk like an adult.  
"Okay, little girl, how do i become un-comanized?"  
She just smiled, "You have to look within your heart" and with that she disappeared.  
"Wait, whats that suppose to mean!?" I yelled to nothing.  
I shook my head, and cursed a little under my breath. Look within my heart? This isn't some fortune cookie!

Deans P.O.V

"Come one guys, we have to find something, anything"  
Sam, Cas, and I sat around trying to figure out how to save Ginny. Sam and I sat at computers, and well Cas? He was sitting on the bed watching us.  
"Dean I can't find anything" Sam spoke tiredly.  
We haven't gone to sleep all night and day.  
"Keep looking, we can't lose her.." I trailed off, "I can't lose her"  
Cas just looked at me, With sad eyes.  
"Can't you tell us anything? Anything at all?" I begged him,  
He just shook his head, "I wish i could.."  
I ended up getting frustrated and threw a beer bottle across the room. I don't care what i have to do, i will get her back.

Ginny's P.O.V

Hours went by, and all I've done is sit on the hospital bed, staring at myself. God, please, tell me what i'm suppose to do.  
"Have you figured it out?" I heard the little girl spoke.  
Without looking at her, i answered with a simple, "No"  
"Close your eyes, and picture where you want to be"  
"i want to be awake"  
"i said where, not what."  
I sighed.  
"Why did you come on this journey?" I heard her ask.  
"To find answers"  
"Then look within your heart for that"  
"You don't think I've tried?" I looked at her  
"Close your eyes, the answer will come"  
And she was gone. Might as well, I thought. I closed my eyes and waited, and waited.  
"God this is no use. How am i suppose to just close my eyes and wait?"  
I lied down next my body, and once again waited. Soon blackness turned to white, i could see the sky, the clouds. It was sunny, and wet? I got up and opened my eyes, to see myself sitting on wet grass. It was clear to me that i was no longer in my hospital room, so where was I?

Deans P.O.V  
We were on our way to visit Ginny, the whole ride there my hands become sweaty, and so did everywhere else.  
"Dude, calm down, your gonna make the car flood" I heard sam say,  
"I can't calm down, not while she's like this"  
"We'll find a way, I promise."  
There was complete silence. Not even the radio was on.  
"I can help now"  
Me and sam both jumped, "Dammit Cas, Really?" I said.  
"You can help us?" Sam spoke.  
"Yes" Castiel nodded, "But its rather bad news"  
"How so?" I started to get nervous.  
"The only way Ginny can get out of this, is to do it herself."  
"How?" Sam asked,  
"That i'm not too sure about"  
"Great" I spoke sarcastically.

Ginny's P.O.V

I know where i was now, I'm home. I could see my mom, and dad, and my nieces. My nephews, sisters and brothers. I was home. Tears came to my eyes, and i was so happy. I missed them, oh how i've missed them. Gabrielle was running around with my 1 year old nephew Keaton. Odin and Nevaeh, my 4 years old's niece and nephew chasing the dog and cats around. Mom was cooking in the kitchen with Anna, and Marine. Amelia, Julie, dad and JT were talking and laughing in the living room. Trent, of course, was at the computer.  
"Mom..?" I spoke.. "Mommy?" Tears sprinted down my face.  
I ran into the living room, "Daddy!" i yelled.  
I wished they could hear me, i wish i was really at home.  
"Now you know"  
I turned around to see the little girl,  
"I have to be home?" I asked, "But that makes no sense."  
"It will, Maybe you should tell your parents the truth."  
"the truth? but they won't believe me"  
She smiled, and giggled, "You never know till you try"  
The world was disappearing, my home, my family.  
"No, No come back" I yelled,  
And then everything became black again.

Deans P.O.V  
I stared at Ginny, wanted so much to feel her touch again, to know i loved her. Did i though? Yes i did. After this, I am sure of it.  
"How do we tell her she's the one to figure it out?" Sam asked castiel  
"She already knows, don't worry."  
"How?"  
"A little girl told her" Castiel smiled.  
"I looked back at Ginny, and noticed her eyes. They were.. fluttering?  
"Get the doctor! Now!" I yelled at sam.  
he looked at me confused, till he realized also. He darted out the door, and down the hall.  
I walked towards Ginny, and put my hand in hers.  
"Baby, Wake up, come on i know you can."  
I waited, and waited. I got up with disappointed. Sam and the doctor walked in,  
"nevermind false alarm.."  
When i looked at sam and the doctor, they were smiling. Why the hell would they be smiling?  
"Are you sure about that dean?"  
I heard her voice, i heard it. I whipped around, and there she was. Sitting up, looking beautiful as ever. The sparkle in her eyes were back, her hair shiny cascading down her shoulders. And that smile. I ran to her and hugged her with all my might.  
"you're back.." a tear slipped down my cheek.  
"I'm back.." She whispered, tears falling down, "and i know just where to be"  
I felt her smile, and i couldn't help but smile back.

**A/N SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT, BEEN CRAZY HERE, AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO EVEN STAY ON MY LAPTOP. MAINLY FOR THE CRAZINESS, AND MY LAPTOP NEEDS A NEW BATTERY. LEAVE A REVIEW (:**


End file.
